


A Warm Welcome (Believed Undeserving)

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Secret Santa, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Remus was returning to face things, and his first encounter was unexpected and, in his mind, undeserved.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	A Warm Welcome (Believed Undeserving)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie9646](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/gifts).



> I was uncertain who to choose for the pairing, so I went with where the words took me. I'm so sorry if this isn't a pairing to your liking! 
> 
> Any beta mistakes are my own.

Remus’ shoulders rose as he took in a deep breath. As he released said breath, he smiled ruefully to himself. The air was much more crisp and cool compared to the warm weather he’d grown accustomed to over the years.

After he lost everything but his life in the final battle against Voldemort, Remus couldn’t bear the memories or reminders of what he’d lost. No one could stop him, and no one planned to do so as far as Remus could tell back then; he wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or a bit disappointed. 

Nevertheless, the weary werewolf had traveled across the seas to Southern America and the tropical islands surrounding the continent. Without the bonds and chains to restrain his vicious side, he had to find somewhere that would provide solidarity and peace that looked nothing like his former home. Egypt would have his first choice had the elder Weasley son not traveled there often. 

The southern islands were perfect, though, as Remus found peace in the crashing waves of the shore. Despite his peace, over the years his heart grew heavy with lingering questions and thoughts about those left behind his departure. Whispers would cruelly call him a coward for his actions, and the wolf demanded that he face things like the man he should have been. Remus wasn’t sure if he’d had it in him. 

Now, almost a decade since he left, Remus stood outside the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron. It looked just as it had before, yet there were seasoned touches. He failed to realize that he had returned to London around the holidays. Since his last years in Hogwarts, the man hadn’t particularly been the festive type; that bittersweet fact remained. 

He was so wrapped within his thoughts that he didn’t notice the woman tapping on his shoulder until her fingers shifted his coat collar.

“Remus? Merlin, it _is_ you!” she said, her lips parted slightly.

Despite the obvious change of her appearance, Remus couldn’t mistake the familiar scent filling his nose nor the warm, brown eyes gazing up at him. 

“Miss Granger?” 

She smiled softly. “Hermione, sir,” she replied. “I believe we’ve gone past the formalities, yes?”

He couldn’t help but release a soft chuckle of his own as if he had been by her side in the years even though it was quite the opposite. “So long as you return the favor and call me Remus.”

Hermione nodded, a hint of red coloring her cheeks. “Of course...Remus.”

Hearing his name on her lips like that stirred something in the older man, and he instantly felt ashamed. Sure, she was clearly an adult, but it didn’t change the fact that the last time she’d seen him he had rushed off like a scared little boy.

Without warning, Remus felt her arms circle around his waist, and the full extent of her cinnamon perfume shook his senses to the core. It took everything within him to conceal the growl threatening to erupt from his throat. This hadn’t happened to him in so long...that must be the reason for such a reaction. 

It didn’t help that her body was pressed close in the hug she gave, and when he tried to appear unaffected, Remus heard the low tone of her voice clearly.

“I’m so glad you’re back.”

Instinct took over his body, and his hand pressed the small of her back so she was closer to him. The other hand weaves through the soft waves of her hair. If Hermione had any objections, she didn’t make them known. Instead, she kept her head tilted against his chest with her fingers gripping the fabric of his jacket.

Remus had yet to face everything and everyone he left in his wake, but he was shamefully relieved in the fact that his first encounter was as pleasant as it was. His feelings about the holidays might change this year.

“Thank you, Hermione.”


End file.
